may death be upon you
by earlyable
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor had another grandchild? What if she escaped the Time War and made it to Earth with some of her siblings? A crossover between Sanctuary and Doctor Who with a dash of that Torchwood greatness that is Captain Jack Harkness. **DISCONTINUED AND WILL BE REVAMPED AFTER may death be upon you/our remedies oft in ourselves do lie**
1. A Dream, an Insomniac and a Cliffhanger

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before the God Complex

Author's Note: Hasn't been beta'd so, not sure what the mistakes are, leave a review after the tone and I'll get back to you.

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**Chapter One: A Dream, an Insomniac and a Cliffhanger**

"_May death be upon you!" I shrieked after him, before raging over to a corner and collapsing in it. The maid came in, "Miss, what's the problem?" Her voice was gentle and warming and I immediately fell into her arms._

"_The bastard," I gasped out, "He tried to kill me and then jumped out the bloody window!" My maid immediately hurried over to the window and glanced out, "There's no one down there, child. You probably just imagined it all. Come now, go to bed, you must be tired and freezing."_

_She had just noticed that my nightclothes were wet and I was shivering, "Here, let's get you dressed in something warmer. You're going to catch your death standing in those wet things."_

_I nodded my head mutely, still shocked by his audacity. You bastard, I thought as I let Beth undress me. Why did you have to come now? Everything was so perfect, why come back now? I drifted through the routine as Beth helped me. "Thank you," I said when she carried the candle out of the room. She looked back at me and nodded, closing the door. I rolled over and saw his face in front of mine. "Bloody hell," I gasped out and he smiled at me._

"_Helen," he whispered, "It's been too long."_

"_What are you talking about? It's been about five minutes! Why the hell did you attack me!" I hissed back at him. He laughed at me, "I distinctly recall you attacking me."_

"_Yes, because you're in my bloody bedroom." I snapped back at him and tried to disguise the terror in my voice as I added, "And if you don't get out, I'll attack you again."_

_I probably didn't do a very good job of it because he laughed before I finished speaking. I turned around and saw the bright light of a fire and blinked a couple of times. "What...?"_

"Magnus, are you okay?" Will is kneeling in front of me and I shake my head a couple of times to clear it. "Yes, I'm okay Will. I must have just dozed off." I glance at the clock and blink a few times.

"Maybe a bit more than just doze off; more like fell asleep." Will responds wryly. It's 2:54am and the last I remember was sitting down to read through some files at 9:30pm.

Will laughs, "I saw the light on and thought I'd drop in." I raise an eyebrow and Will shrugs, "I couldn't sleep, came past to see if you were up too. I thought we could discuss tomorrow's schedule. It's going to be hectic. Would you like a cup of tea?" Will had started walking towards the door while talking, glancing backwards as he asked the question.

I nod, "I'll follow you; I just need to finish packing up."As he walks away, I try to gather my thoughts, what had I been dreaming about? I can't remember so I mentally shrug it off and grab the files in front of me to put away as I follow Will to the kitchen.

I watch as Will gallantly grabs my suitcase off the bed with a huff, "What do you put in these things, bricks?" I laugh and reply, "Well, I have to have some formal wear, fighting gear and stuff to wear to bed, along with underclothes and any weaponry that might be needed should I get called on a mission on short notice."

Will pauses, "Forget I even asked." We walk downstairs thinking aloud about anything that could go wrong, "Oh, and make sure that all new arrivals are screened before they enter the Sanctuary." I say to Henry just before I drive off. "We don't need another episode like last time."

"Will do, Doc. Anything else you'd like me to do? I finished the new security system yesterday and I've already sent the update to the other Heads, all I have to do is finish installing it here."

"No Henry, take the day off." He nods and walks away and muttering ideas under his breath and Will walks up to say goodbye carrying the last suitcase under his arm. "I don't suppose I could have the day off too?" he jokes.

"No, you need to finish the list that I gave you and Henry doesn't exactly have the patience to deal with it." I reply calmly.

"Damn, I knew there was a reason I was regretting you leaving." He grins. I don't smile back and lean closer to him, "Remember, it's time sensitive, so if you could deal with it sooner rather than later."

He nods and says, "Sure I'll get right on it. See you tomorrow." He reaches down and kisses me on the cheek and walks away. I look after him, stunned, and then get in the car to drive away.


	2. Three Girls, Nikola Tesla and Escapees

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before the God Complex

Author's Note: First person to find out what the English translation for the Latin name is, well... I don't know what you'll get, but I'll be posting it in the next chapter update.

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**Chapter Two: Three Girls, Nikola Tesla and Escapees**

I lie down on the bed sheet idly wondering about how Will was going and flinch as I remember the kiss. I move it to the back of my mind along with the dream and I suddenly remember that it had included John and my old maid, Beth; I wonder how everything came to pass as my mind struggles valiantly against the barrier stopping me from remembering. I twist onto my side and look at the radio clock on the table beside the bed. I sit up quickly: I only have thirty minutes to get ready for the opening of the Russian Sanctuary. I roll out of bed and reach into the wardrobe of the hotel I'm staying in and pull out a deep green dress that falls to the ground and isn't too revealing. I grab a pair of matching high heels from the closet and walk into the bathroom slipping them on. I sit down and hurriedly brush up my makeup. Exiting the hotel suite with barely ten minutes to spare, I walk through the gates of the Russian Sanctuary right on time. I sweep through the double doors that were completed only a week ago and walk straight until I reach the room being used to host the opening. I won't be staying for the rest of the celebrations; I only need to show my face for one night.

"Magnus," I turn around and come face to face with Declan. I smile, "Thank goodness you're here."

"Oh, does tonight promise to be as boring as ever?" He laughs and takes my arm; I tense slightly but he seems oblivious. I narrow my eyes at him as he leads me towards a group of people I haven't been previously acquainted with. "Declan," I whisper warningly, "This had better be good." He ignores me and introduces me, "Meet Doctor Helen Magnus, Head of the Sanctuary Network."

"Pleased to meet you," says an English accented voice, "I'm Mel." I take extreme note of Mel, as she is a tall, slightly pale, brown eyed, with light brown hair of extremely tight curls and seems, for some reason, remarkably familiar. She's a woman of roughly twenty-five with the typical straight backed English posture that would make a measuring tape jealous. Declan coughs and introduces the next woman, "This is Rose, she's helping me at the Sanctuary with some of the more difficult Abnormals."

Because Mel is familiar, I take note of Rose as well and I discover after a quick perusal that she is a French, tanned, black-haired, blue eyed young woman of average height that looks about twenty-one. She gestures to a short, green eyed albino that looks about the same age as her on the other side of Mel and comments, "She doesn't say, her name is Amanda, she's Russian, doesn't speak much English, if any."

Mel smiles a tight lipped smile as Rose and Declan start a private conversation. I raise an eyebrow slightly at Declan and he shrugs, I shake my head and sigh when my mobile phone rings. I walk away and answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Magnus, it's Will here. Umm... we've had a bit of an emergency. Err, you know that new arrival we had recently, the _duis terrere monstrum_? Well, it kind of escaped."

"Will! You know how dangerous it is!"

"Yeah, I do! I'm not the one to blame. Henry was installing a new security system and Kate was helping, so-"

"Just deal with it for me, please Will? And make sure nothing else gets out, put the Sanctuary on red alert and get all the other Abnormals back to their habitats. I really don't want to have to deal with this now."

Will clears his throat and coughs a few times, "Yeah, it's, umm... it's a bit too late for that."

"Will!" I exclaim, "What else has gotten out?"

"All of the Nubbins, the Steno, the Mollox, Coleanthropus and, well..."

"What, Will? It can't be any worse than the Nubbins getting out, can it?"

"It can if it's the Pinepex." He blurts out; I freeze for half a second and then revert straight into leadership mode.

"Right, I want you to secure the entire Sanctuary and go down into lockdown mode immediately!" There's a muffled scratching noise and then Henry comes on, "Okay, so I started the lockdown procedures, however those annoying little bastard creatu-, ah I mean, Nubbins have chewed through the mainframe cords, so I'm going to have to do it manually."

There was another muffled noise indicating another fight and then Nikola starts speaking, "I drop in for a little hello and I find that I'm involved with a major security breach, again. Really, Helen-"

Will snatches the phone back and starts to speak hurriedly, "I found the cause of the breach and it was Mister Ex-ex-vampire over here that caused an entire meltdown to occur when he tried to start one of his experiments." I hear Nikola start to protest before I cut them all off, "Okay then, do what you have to; I'll get John to bring me over as soon as I can."

I hang up before Will can say anything and begin to walk towards the doors, scrolling through my phone to find John's number. Declan intercepts me, "What's going on?" I roll my eyes, "The usual, you know, mayhem and chaos." He nods, "Rose wants to speak to you about it."

"I don't have time to talk to-"

"They're Abnormals, Magnus. They say they can help you get to the Sanctuary faster."

"How can they?"

"Come over and let them talk to you." I nod and start walking towards the sisters hurriedly. "Declan says you can help me." I say abruptly, letting the comment and request or more like demand hang in the air.

"Yeah," says Rose, "But I'm going to need to know where you want to go."

"I want to go to the Sanctuary where I am permanently situated." Rose turns to Mel and starts to talk in a strange language; Mel nods and pulls out a picture and gestures to it, talking quickly. Rose nods and Mel reaches out and grabs my arm, teleporting once she has hold, but instead of the customary red flash, I see a blue flash instead.

stumble a bit when we arrive in my office and, stifling my curiosity, run downstairs to Henry's lab as fast as I can, I see a flash reflected in the mirror in front of me as I leave the room, slipping off my high heels as I go. Three sets of footsteps follow me down the corridor into the stairwell, because the power has been cut and, when I reach the level I want I try to keep going at my previous pace, but it's complete darkness and I have to slow down.

"Give me an update!" I snap the moment I find Henry, Will and Nikola here. Will reacts instantly and starts speaking a rapid fire report, "We have no power and no food left, the Mollox isn't dangerous and the Steno is following Kate. The Pinepex hasn't been captured and we haven't found more than twelve Nubbins. Oh, and The Terror has been safely put back in its cell. Then there's the problem of the Coleanthropus: it escaped the Sanctuary compound and has decided to hide itself where we can't find it."

I look at him in surprise, "The Terror?"

He quickly explains, "Henry and Kate can't pronounce the Latin name, so they christened it The Terror."

"Brilliant, just bloody brilliant: lockdown this room and I want everyone to stay in here, that means everyone, Nikola!" I add warningly. He starts to protest and I cut him off, "There's no time; with your abnormal abilities you could wreak havoc if the Pinepex gets into your system. I'm going to go down to my lab as fast as possible and grab the antidote to the Pinepex's effects; hopefully it should stop the Nubbins from affecting us as well."

The girls follow me as I stride down the hallway and Will puts the room into lockdown mode. I hear Nikola complaining as we walk further away; I shrug internally, not my problem now.


	3. Ruthless Ribbing, Questions and a Search

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before the God Complex

Author's Note: The translation to the Latin in the chapter before is_ big frightening monster_, just a piece of random (not so) general trivia. What do you know, me being just that awesome, I have the third chapter up in a day! *does a little dance and mumbles chant* Whoo hoo, go me! *clears throat* Anyway...

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**Chapter Three; Ruthless Ribbing, Some Questions and a Search**

I walk into Magnus' office and collapse on the seat. "Okay, so we managed to get the Steno back into its cage by bribing it with food and the Mollox is still following Tesla around, he's getting rather fed up with it by the way and asked me to tell you that if it isn't dealt with, he'll electrocute the thing. Oh, and we were able to get all of the Nubbins back without anything too untoward happening."

"So I take it you found Henry and Kate..." Magnus raises an eyebrow suggestively.

I shake my head and say, "Well, they weren't that far yet, but we managed to keep them apart."

"Good, hopefully it won't be too awkward. Have you managed to talk to the girls yet?"

"Not yet," I reply, "Although they sound plenty interesting from what I've heard from Declan."

Magnus laughs, "You picked up on that too?"

"Rose and Declan, yeah, might as well have a sign that says 'we're together and we don't want you to know.'" I grin.

Magnus laughs and then sighs, "Don't tell Henry, he'll tease Declan mercilessly." I shift uneasily in the chair and Magnus groans, "You told him, didn't you?" She says disbelievingly, "Why would you do that, Will?"

I squirm in the seat slightly, "Would you believe it was because I wasn't thinking?" Magnus' glare is unwavering and I sigh, "Declan keeps giving me hell about Abby, so..." I trail off and finish with a shrug.

Magnus shakes her head, "Have you gotten onto the stuff I mentioned before I left?" I shake my head, "With everything that's been going on, I've been kind of busy."

Magnus nods, "Okay, forget about it, I'll finish it today."

I nod, "Now, I need to leave because I have a mound of paperwork on my desk that needs finishing."

Magnus affirms my dismissal by turning back to the computer, "Oh, and Will, when I say forget, I _mean_ forget." I nod and walk out of the doorway, wondering why it was so important.

I bump into Declan downstairs coming out of Henry's lab followed by his taunting laughter, he glares at me, "And I take it you're the one who told him about Rose and me?"

I shake my head, "I'm staying out of this; it wouldn't matter if I did tell him you're both so obvious."

He walks away muttering under his breath. I wait until he's out of earshot before walking into Henry's Lab, he turns around and grins, "Thanks for the tip, dude, that's the last time he'll tease me about being a geek."

I shake my head again (I seem to be doing that a lot, my inner psychologist tells me), "Don't tell me what you said, I want plausible deniability."

He laughs, "I've put the security update in, but it seems to be messing with the EM shield because it's fluctuating and last I heard, Druitt was nowhere near us. So I don't know what's happening."

I shrug noncommittally, "You keep on it; I'll go tell Magnus, okay?" Henry nods already going back to the computer screen. I rush out hurriedly and as I'm about to walk into the elevator, I crash into a woman who can be none other than Mel.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, "I wasn't thinking about where I was going."

She laughs and grins, "I know, it was upstairs someplace with Helen, wasn't it?"

I grin, "I have to tell her about the EM fluctuations, sorry, were you going to speak to Henry?"

"No, I was actually looking for you. Do you mind if I ask you some questions about the Sanctuary? I'd ask Helen, but she seems a bit preoccupied. I'm not going to ask anything intrusive; I'd just like to know how you run your organization."

"Sure," I respond, "But you'll have to come into my office and ask. I have a lot of paperwork that Magnus has asked me to finish by this afternoon."

Mel laughs, "It's already 11:30, so…"

"Yeah, I know, that's what's worrying me." I say nervously, "I really don't want to be on the other end of the patented Magnus-death-stare." Mel laughs and follows me into the elevator.

Magnus walks in just as I finish explaining our policies on Abnormal enclosures and how we treat them behaviourally. "Will, when you have a moment, can you come by my office?"

"Oh no," says Mel, jumping up, "I've asked all the questions I wanted answers to. Will, do you mind me coming back tomorrow?"

"Of course not, I'd love you to." I wave to her as she leaves and then turn back to Magnus, "Let me just pack up and I'll catch up with you." She nods and walks out the doorway.

I quickly get all the paperwork that I finished into a pile and walk with it to Magnus' office. "Hey."

"Close the door behind you please." I close the door and walk over and sit down on the couch.

"Magnus, what is it? I'm getting worried."

"Will, you know how I asked you to help me before?" I nod hurriedly, eager for her to keep talking, "Well, I need you to help me find John."


	4. Timelines, a Shape Shifter and an Alien

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before the God Complex

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry the update took so long, I've been bogged down with homework and everything and then I finished chapter 4 and started on 5 and then there was the lack of anything vaguely resembling an internet point and then there was my Android and my iTouch and then they totally FAILED by not allowing me to update my story and then I had a tonsillectomy (which means I had my tonsils removed) and then I was in a lot of pain and then I... no wait, and now I'm sitting in front of a computer updating my story. *wipes brow* I think I have carpal tunnel now. Anyway I was thinking I might do another version of this story but from different POVs and I was also thinking that I might take the Melody Song character I've created and put her in episodes of Doctor Who and write what I think would've happened if she actually existed, which is totally AU, but whatever. I'll still do the Doctor Who story but if no one's interested in my rewriting the chapters from this one then there's really no point is there.

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**Chapter Four; Timelines, a Shape Shifter and an Alien**

"Hey Mel, wait up!" I turn around, Rose running up the corridor to catch up with me, "What's going on? I thought we'd be leaving." She says quickly in Gallifrayen Henry walks past us going the opposite direction and looks at us funny when he realises he can't understand.

"We were," I respond quietly, "Until I realised that this place lies on a convergence of time lines."

"Well, doesn't everywhere?" Rose says sounding exasperated with my antics.

I shrug, "Maybe, but not like this place, it's like... it's as if it has a time line of its own." She stares at me and walks away, muttering angrily about, "...waste of time..." and "...I have better things to be doing..." I roll my eyes and continue on to Will's office and grab him just before he leaves.

"Hey, sorry to cancel." He says hurriedly, "I'd hoped to catch you but I didn't think I'd have time, Magnus called and I have to go."

I nodded, "When will you be back?"

Will shrugs and says vaguely, "We have reports of a dangerous abnormal trying to make its way out of a room in a hotel. Apparently the hotel staff has managed to lock it in there, they called local law enforcement and they called us. Ooh, the glamorous life."

I laugh, this sounds like someone I know and I keep a (metaphorical) eye on his thoughts while I reply, "Would you mind me tagging along? It sounds interesting."

"Sure, but you'll have to ask Magnus, I'm not certain she'll let you though." Will sounds doubtful of my chances, but I smile at him and follow down to the garages.

We get there in time to witness an act of great ingenuity: Henry and Kate trying to fit the new sonar equipment into the boot of the van.

I sigh and quietly creep behind them during a particularly heated part of the argument and rearrange the equipment to fit comfortably. I spot Helen coming in giving instructions to the Big Guy and dart to intercept them.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come to see you all in action."

Helen raises an eyebrow, "Can you shoot a gun?"

"Yes."

"Can you defend yourself without one?"

"Yes." I make sure I sound confident when I hear in her thoughts doubts that I can take care of myself and give her a quiet nudge towards giving me the answer I want to hear.

She nods, "Okay, but we can't be taking care of you all the time." I agree with her decision and listen as she informs every one of the information she's aware of once we're on our way and I make particular care to listen between the lines to the verbal and mental dialogue.

_Okay so she expects a shape shifter, this is all beginning to sound very familiar_, says a little voice. "Right, so this Abnormal is likely to be very frightened and volatile, I'd like to capture it without any injuries, to us _or_ the abnormal."

Everyone around me nods and I see Helen looking at me, "I don't have a weapon to shoot it with and if I get close enough to do any physical damage with my body, it's likely I'll be dead at that point." _Or regenerating_, says that pesky little voice in my head. _Shut up, Rose_, is my eloquent response.

Arriving at the hotel, I am immediately put at gun point. I raise my hands up slowly to show I am not armed. "Right, cuff her, Toby." I offer no resistance and glance puzzled at the man in charge, named Lieutenant Peter Whittle. "I'm sorry, but what-" I am cut off as the Lieutenant interrupts me with a shout.

"Don't let her speak Toby, remember what happened when we let the other one speak."

I quickly look over at Helen and she steps forward, "I demand you let this woman go, she's been in my home for the last two days. She can't have done anything."

The Lieutenant hesitates, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Helen says emphatically.

He nods to Toby, his junior partner, "Let her go."

The cuffs are released and I stand up, "Who were you talking about?"

"A crazy lady appeared in the middle of the room looking mighty like you and tells us to let her speak for a few seconds, we hesitate and next we know we on the floor and it's been three minutes."

I start running up the stairs, following the distinct trail left by the smell of hallucinogenic lipstick. I stop in front of a door and begin to feel around the edges. Toby is the first one to reach me, followed by Magnus and the rest of the Sanctuary team and lastly the Lieutenant.

"You don't want to go in there, ma'am." says Toby, "That's where the staff says they put the creature. We sent in Aaron and he never came out."

"Really?" I ask rhetorically, "Well, I'm not as stupid as Aaron. Stand back." I kick down the door and pull out the gun I took from the Lieutenant's belt. I spot a number of figures lying on the floor and a shadow against the window.

_Duck_, says Rose's voice in my head. I duck and a largish creature flies over my head, I wheel the gun around and without looking where I'm pointing, fire and hit my target. I start searching frantically amongst the bodies for a glimpse of curly brown hair. I see it after a mere twenty seconds of searching for it and ignoring everyone's questions. I roll her over and swear violently.

"Fuck! Rose, are you reading me?" I say into the headset I pulled out of my pocket mere seconds before bursting into the room.

_Yes, what do you need?_ Is the response, clear as anything through the headset. "Right, I've found her but she needs medical attention right now."

"_Alright, I'm calling him right now. I'll get back to you in a few minutes."_ I hear the blip of her headset going to mute before I can respond.

"Come on," I murmur, "Come on."

"I think we have a right to an answer, personally." says Will in his controlled psychologist's voice.

I laugh, "This isn't something you're equipped to deal with."

"I don't know I've seen some pretty crazy stuff."

"Alright then, everyone meet my alien grandmother, Dr River Song."


	5. A Question, a Fixed WiFi and a TARDIS

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before the God Complex

Author's Note: I know, I know… it's been more than a week, please don't be mad! You have every right to yell at me though… oops… Anyway, here it is, I think it's a bit shorter than the others and I may have broken it off at the wrong point and it may seem a bit stilted, but that's because I want to change the POV to River and I couldn't find an appropriate place to end it, so I had to make one… forcibly…

Author's Note (#2): BTW, I have finished Chapter Two of the other story, I'm just waiting for a beta'd version, this one I feel too guilty about the updating 'miscommunication' to do that. I'll change it for the beta'd one later.

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**Chapter Five; A Question, a Fixed Wi-Fi and a TARDIS**

"Dude, seriously?" Henry exclaims, glancing over at Will. "Will, she's joking right?"

"No, Henry, I'm being serious. My grandmother is an alien." Mel says matter-of-factly from the ground.

"Dude, no way, you mean... aliens really exist?"

"Yes, Henry," Mel says patiently, "Aliens do exist." Henry glances over at Kate and she shrugs back at him, clearly at a loss as well. "So, what do we do with her?"

"Well," said Mel glancing over her shoulder at us, "I'm waiting for Rose to get back to me with news of our Grandfather."

A slight pause ensues as everyone glances at everyone else before Mel apparently starts to speak to thin air. "Yes. I can do that. Corner of the street? Done, tell him I'll be there in about five minutes." She pulls off a headset I noticed her put on before entering the roo m and starts to pick River up off the floor before I stop her.

"If she's injured you could make her worse by moving her." I'm trying to be persuasive but she isn't having any of it, "No, I won't, she's fine."

Mel picks her clean up off the floor and walks through the doorway before anyone can react. Will moves to follow her and Kate turns to me to start asking some questions when the police come running through the door with backup that have guns pointing every which way at us.

"Alright!" A shout rings out. "Come out Professor. We know you're in here."

"Excuse me." I say icily, "But the women you're referring to has left and I really don't know why you're pointing guns at us." The backup all lower their weaponry and we start walking out of the building. "Right, Henry, do you have Declan's number? I left my phone at the Sanctuary with the Big Guy, a bad idea it seems."

"Yeah, I do, do you want me to call him?" I glance over at him, "Yes, please. Ask him to make sure the Sanctuary is secure." He doesn't bother with a response, instead leaving the room to call Declan. I wait for him to return and signal to me that everything is as I want it, before I turn around and start telling my team what to do. "Will, get someone to send the bodies to the Sanctuary. Henry, you and Kate please go back to the Sanctuary and see if Rose and Amanda are there; if they aren't there, make sure the files are untouched and the security cameras undamaged."

Everyone sets about their jobs and I quietly slip out the door to follow Mel.

I follow her until we reach a blue Police Box sitting on a street corner; I know this box. I walk forward and smile. "So many memories." I murmur. Putting my hand on the handle, I knock and I hear hesitant footsteps on the other side. "Who is it?" A tentative Scottish female voice asks me, "I'm a friend; my name is Doctor Helen Magnus. Is the Doctor there?"

The doors are thrown open as a man gapes at me before wrapping his arms clean around me and picking me up off the ground. I laugh and when he releases me and I shove him back into the Police Box as I glance around. "You've changed the decor." I say disapprovingly.

"I know, don't you like it?" He asks with a guilty smile. I look around again and shrug, "Maybe, this desktop is all hard edges; I liked the coral one better."

"I know, but do you like it?"

"Cheeky monkey, of course I do, she looks good with any setting." A strong Scottish female voice, the one I heard before, interrupts us and asks the Doctor, "Who is this?"

"This is an old friend, Amy and Rory, meet Doctor Helen Magnus and Helen, meet Amelia and Rory Pond." Amelia (I can't stand the nickname Amy) looks over at me laughing and I hear Rory mumble, "It doesn't work like that!" I raise my eyebrows at the Doctor and he shrugs, "Pond is Amy's last name."

I look over at the couple, Amelia defiant and Rory all soft edges and smile, "Yes, I think it does. So what happened to Doctor River Song? Apparently Mel brought her here."

"Yes, but she hasn't told us anything. What happened to her?" Rory speaks before anyone else can get a word in edgeways and I glance over at him and see a protective air in the way he stands. I am about to respond when my phone rings and I pull it out to see Will's name flashing on the screen and I answer it, "Yes, Will?"

"Rose and Amanda have left," Will states without preamble, "Altering the video surveillance before they went; we now have nothing on the recording from when they arrived. On another note..." He says in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Please tell me it's a happier note?" I ask.

"Well, kind of, Henry has the server up and running again, so we all have wifi and we checked all the files and they're safe and Kate's playing Crime City on her iTouch and has been since the wifi went up."

"That isn't a happier note, Will. Can Henry recover the footage?"

"No, he's already tried, they went through and deleted every piece of footage they appear in, then deleted the backup and then put a virus into the system to corrupt all the footage if they ever appear on it again. Henry's looking at it, but it won't budge. Apparently they anchored it onto our operating system, so he can't get rid of it without opening everything up. That list includes, one EM shield, all Abnormal enclosures and several of the Sanctuary security systems that operate from the same system as the virus."

"Bloody hell!" The others are looking at me weirdly at this point. "Tell me there's some other good news, Will." He sighs on the other end of and speaks after a bit of a pause, "There isn't any good news, but there is something. According to Henry, even if they're vampires there's no way in hell that they could physically move fast enough to delete all the pieces of the video footage with only them in it, so they must have done it mentally." I raise an eyebrow and nod to myself, "Right, I'll get back to you when I can."

"Hey Magnus, where are you? The Big Guy wants to know if you'll be back for dinner."

"Tell him no and I'll talk to you later, bye Will." I hang up before he can reply and turn back to Rory, "Sorry about that, you wanted to know what happened?" He nods back at me and although I can still see the protectiveness, I can also detect a bit of unease in his posture as he faces me. I take a deep breath and begin from the start.


	6. An Injury, a Quick Fix and Explanations

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before the God Complex

Author's Note: Here is a slightly shorter chapter (I think). I've noticed my chapters have gotten considerably longer as I go along. Anyway, I noticed I forgot to include where this story happens in the Doctor Who timeline because it started out in the Sanctuary Universe (Helenverse? Magnusverse? Whatever!) so I've now included it. Also, have just received the Beta'd version of my story so I'll be changing that soon (read: when I can be bothered). So, that means that the POV change that happened halfway through the previous chapter will be fixed. Anyway, unto the Breach dear friends… (Tee hee! I couldn't help myself… Oh look: a cliff hanger!)

Rating: T

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**Chapter Six: An Injury, a Quick Fix and an Explanation**

I awake slowly, gradually making my way to consciousness. I amble my way through my memories of happier times until a shaking wakes me up. I blink a couple of times to make sure I am seeing straight, because the face staring back down at me looks exactly like mine. I raise an eyebrow, "Well sweetie, I've had people steal many things from me, but never my face."

The strange woman laughs and lets me go. I sit myself up and move my head from side to side to focus the damn picture my eyes keep sending me. I glance around once my eyes decide to start cooperating and see that I'm in the TARDIS. I glance over at the stranger and ask, "You aren't me are you? Because that would really get my day down, sweetie."

She smiles in response and shakes her head, "My name's Mel, I'm actually your granddaughter."

We're all sitting in the console room looking stunned, except for myself of course, and I make sure to keep the look of amusement on my face. I'm sitting on a seat with Mel next to me on the railing. Amy and Rory are both leaning up against the console facing us with a newcomer Doctor Helen Magnus (who looks remarkably familiar) and the Doctor standing independently to our left side, also facing us. Amy is the first to breach the silence, "Right, so... Who's the grandfather?"

I glance over at Amy and comment, "You do realise that that's the biggest spoiler of all."

Mel looks down at me and shrugs noncommittally, "It depends where you both are in the timeline. I know you are, but he isn't." She nods her head at the Doctor and Rory erupts into speech, "Wait! You mean he's the grandfather! That's ridiculous!" He levels a warning glare at me and the Doctor raises his arms defensively.

"Spoilers," I laugh, "You know I can't tell you that."

At this point Helen interrupts and speaks, "I'm sorry, I've come in half-way through the story. Will someone explain to me what's going on?"

The Doctor turns to her to explain, "Okay, so this is Doctor River Song-" A gesture to me, "And she's the daughter of Amy and Rory. She was taken at birth by Madame Kovarian to kill me. She killed an electronic copy of me so now Madame Kovarian's religious order, The Silence, think I'm dead, but I'm not."

This whole monologue was said at about ten words a second. I look over at her and go to speak but the Doctor cuts me off before I can even open my mouth, "And we keep meeting back-to-front because that's just how it works and if we meet in a linear order then it would rip a hole in the universe. Did you get all that?"

Helen nods slowly, "Yes, I think so."

"Good, so now can you tell me how you can come to be in the present day and not dead as you should be considering that you were born in 1850?" He says excitedly, his eyes brimming to the hilt with curiosity. Amy and Rory both whip their heads around from staring at Mel to staring at Helen.

"I know where I recognize you from," I murmur. "You were in Berlin in 1938, you look the exact same. I'm thinking vampire blood?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she nods serenely. "Yes, there were five of us. Nikola Tesla, John Druitt, Nigel Griffin, James Watson and I; in the spring of 1888 we injected ourselves with a serum derived from ancient vampire blood that the human body could withstand and injected ourselves with it. John has the ability to teleport, James' mind reached new heights, Nigel could become invisible and due to his vampire heritage Nikola became a vampire."

Silence follows these last few comments and Amy turns to the Doctor accusingly, "You said vampires didn't exist."

The Doctor looks around guiltily, "Who... me? When did I say that?"

"In Venice, my love, you said that vampires didn't exist." Everyone is now looking at him and he glares at me and hisses, "Not helping, River!"

"Don't let Nikola hear you say that vampires don't exist," Helen smiles, "He-" The Doctor interrupts her commentary to say defensively, "When did I tell you about Venice?"

I smile back at him and raise my hands in surrender, "I think you know the answer to that already, sweetie." His face changes from defensive to weary and next to me, Mel whispers, "Spoilers."

Everyone but Helen glances at her sharply and she shrugs and then the TARDIS phone rings. The Doctor goes to pick it up but Mel is already there, lifting it from its place on the console. "It's for me," she explains, "I redirected the call here. Yes, Will?"

Helen starts forward from where she was standing to be near Mel to try and listen in on the conversation. "Okay," Mel continues talking to Will, "Yes. No, I can do that. I honestly don't mind. Good. We'll be there twenty minutes your time. Alright, see you there. In the main entrance hall? Okay, bye."

She puts the phone down, turns to the console and begins typing in coordinates. I watch closely and see that she is typing them in for a few kilometres away and in twenty minutes time. Mel turns the stabilisers on and the handbrake off before pulling the lever and sending us into the Time Vortex. The Doctor mutters something about "…blue borring-ers…" but Mel ignores him. "Right, we've landed." says Mel calmly, "I'm going to go and grab Will. Everyone stay put!"

"Like that's going to happen." I say amusedly.

She shrugs, "Well, it was worth a try." She says as she walks out the TARDIS door with us following. We had arrived on Planet Earth outside a gothic looking building precisely twenty minutes after Mel talked to Will on the phone. Helen whips around to face Mel, "I want the full story… now!"


	7. A Save, an Argument and a Family Reunion

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before The God Complex (Amy and Rory are still with the Doctor)

Author's Note: Hi guys, you have every right to shoot me right now, I promised an update then kinda failed. I mean… I had it all written up, I just couldn't upload it and yes I say couldn't because my school is being MEAN and won't let me access from my school and because I write my stories at school, I'm kinda screwed in that regard. But anyway, who here LOVES season four of Sanctuary? I just watched Resistance and I absolutely adore Henry in that episode. I just have one bone to pick (before everyone complains I know it was their only course of action, but that doesn't make it any less cool), I really dislike their new anti-government campaign. I mean, I totally agree that if the government ever comes across creatures (and I do not use that in a derogatory sense) they would abuse them, and then we'd have the same circumstances surrounding WWI with the Arms Race and everything… but still, really?

Author's Note (#2): I just read back through my first A/N and realized that only in the Sanctuary Universe, could someone actually have to specify that they do not mean to cause offense when they call Abnormals creatures. That's actually really hilarious! By the way, when I say doppelganger, I don't mean the Flesh kind (for those of you who watch Doctor Who), also you now officially have to read the companion piece because in the 3rd chapter there's a reference that becomes important later (yes this is a shameless plug to make you read the other story and yes I don't care) and as Torchwood is a spin off from Doctor Who I'm going to assume most of you have watched it, if you haven't, there'll be a summary. Oh, and this is placed in the middle of Season Two for Torchwood because I'm in denial about Tosh, Owen and Ianto.

Disclaimer (because everyone is suing): No, I don't own anything vaguely familiar, if I did, then I would kind of mesh all the Sci-Fi shows.

**SPOILER ALERT: Hate to break it to you all but this chapter has massive spoilers for**_** The Wedding of River Song**_**. Next chapter I'll write a summary for those of you who haven't watched that Doctor Who episode, but otherwise, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter Seven: A Save, an Argument and a Family Reunion**

I walk through the doors of the TARDIS to the sounds of everyone ignoring everyone else. In other words, Mel was studiously not listening to everyone's queries for as long as she could.

They had come out of the TARDIS and into the Entrance Hall with Magnus snapping questions at Mel every few paces. Mel looked relieved when she saw me and immediately started speaking over Magnus. "Do you have everything you need?" Not even waiting for my response, she kept on talking, "Alright, good. We'll meet you in the TARDIS."

With that she turned around and walked back into the blue Police Box parked on the lawn, just out the front of the main doors. Magnus waited behind everyone else and gave me the patented Magnus-death-stare and I knew I was in for it.

I bent down and picked up my bags as Magnus continued glaring at me. I went to walk out the doors and into the TARDIS but she intercepted me before I could walk ten paces. "When this is all over, you are going to explain to me how you're involved in all this..." She let the sentence trail off and walked through the doors I followed a bit slower assessing the situation as I went, my sister expecting me to save her ass (again), my boss expecting me to give her the full story and the worst family reunion in all of history about to go down.

"Right then," The Doctor says clapping his hands once at the end of the statement. "Where can I drop you lot off?"

"Oh, no you don't, love." Mel says, "We're going to find out why that place has its own timeline." The Doctor lights up at the sound of an adventure.

I groan, "Not another one of those races around the universe to save the Earth and then, at the last minute I might add, call up Mom and ask her what's happening because she has an IQ of 427 and might be able to shed some light on the matter and you slap your forehead and wonder why you didn't call her before when we all really know it's because you didn't want it to be boring!"

I finish my rant, take a deep breath, let it all out and spot the funny look Magnus is giving me before Mel speaks. "You finished now? Good, let's go pick up Rose and 'Manda." She pulls the lever to send us off and I sigh, _One coming up, two more in the foreseeable future._

"Alright, where are they?" Mel asks me and I shake my head irritably, "They're somewhere."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" She asks.

"No, not while we're in the Time Vortex. I mean, I'm good, but not that good." Mel glares at me, yanks the lever down and someone gasps, "You do realise you landed us without coordinates?" I glance over and see a woman who looks exactly like Mel, turn back and do a double-take. "Wha-? What did I miss?" I look around and see a few other people I don't recognize.

"You missed the understatement of the century and various other assortments." Mel responds.

"Yes, but who are they?" Mel walks around the console and grabs a red-headed woman, "This is Amelia Pond, nicknamed Amy." She keeps on walking around the console and drops Amy off next to a young blond male, "This is Rory Pond, nicknamed The Last Centurion and Rory the Roman." She continues walking and reaches her doppelganger, "And finally, this is River Song, previously known as Melody Pond." I raise an eyebrow at her and she nods, _So, you mean, this is THE River Song?_

_Yes,_ is her gentle response in my head.

_Wait, hang on let me wrap my head around this. This is THE woman who kills THE Doctor?_

_Yes, William._

_Wow, okay. That's not good. Hang on; isn't she supposed to be in the StormCage facility?_

_Yeah, well, not really._

_But she killed the Doctor!_

_He's standing right there._ She raises her eyebrows at this point and says aloud, "Teselecta."

I nod, _Alright then, but seriously? He marries the woman who kills him?_

_Yes, Will, have we been over it enough times for you to understand?_ Mel looks amused and everyone else looks confused. I groan and shake my head, "This is going to take a while for me to wrap my head around."

"Good to know. Now, where are they?"

"Right now they're at Torchwood Four."

"Right, here we are! Torchwood Four, everyone meet everybody and everybody meet everyone." The requisite motions accompany the words and Mel calmly walks past everyONE and everyBODY to go straight to Rose and Amanda. "Right then, what did you find?"

Rose glances over at Mel before turning back to the computer screen she was working on. "Okay, we didn't find much, but it's enough to prosecute under the Shadow Proclamation, Article 8, Paragraph 5, Subsection 3."

"Great, that means we can get out of here and to some real civilization."

"Yeah, not really. We have enough to prosecute, but not anything else. We'll get 'em to court but it ends there. We simply don't have enough to do anything else with it."

"I bet you I can." Mel replies confidently and Rose shakes her head and plays the video as I come up behind them. After the video finishes Mel sighs, "You're right; you see a general profile, but nothing you could claim to be a particular person. Can't you clean up the footage anymore?"

"I've already got Amanda on it, but we can only do so much." Mel nods and bends down to kiss her forehead, "Okay, thanks sweetie. Do what you can."

**Okay, this is another shameless bribe to make you all review (truth), I'd really love some reviews and I'm totally not going to post another chapter (lie) until you guys review.**


	8. An Introduction, Flirting and a Greeting

Setting: Sanctuary - After Awakening but before Carentan

Doctor Who - After Let's Kill Hitler but before The God Complex (Amy and Rory are still with the Doctor)

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm writing this chapter on a keyboard that my father spilt Coke on, so every second space isn't there, the 'n' key is going on strike and the 'k' is kompletely absent. Tee hee, it's funny. Did you… see the… no? Alright then… now I'm depressed.

Summary: Basically what happened in the last chapter was they pick up Will from the Sanctuary, everyone gets a proper introduction, they land at Torchwood to find Rose and Amanda and there is some complicated Shadow Proclamation stuff and then the chapter ends with:

"_Right, here we are! Torchwood Four, everyone meet everybody and everybody meet everyone." The requisite motions accompany the words and Mel calmly walks past everyONE and everyBODY to go straight to Rose and Amanda. "Right then, what did you find?" Rose glances over at Mel before turning back to the computer screen she was working on. "Okay, we didn't find much, but it's enough to prosecute under the Shadow Proclamation, Article 8, Paragraph 5, Subsection 3."_

"_Great, that means we can get out of here and to some real civilization."_

"_Yeah, not really. We have enough to prosecute, but not anything else. We'll get 'em to court but it ends there. We simply don't have enough to do anything else with it."_

"_I bet you I can." Mel replies confidently and Rose shakes her head and plays the video as I come up behind them. After the video finishes Mel sighs, "You're right, you see a general profile, but nothing you could claim to be a particular person. Can't you clean up the footage anymore?"_

"_I've already got Amanda on it, but we can only do so much." Mel nods and bends down to kiss her forehead, "Okay, thanks sweetie. Do what you can."_

**Chapter Eight: An Introduction, Flirting and an Introduction **

The redhead turns to the man in the bowtie, "Who is everyONE though, Doctor?" He shrugs slightly and twists to look at her, his lanky frame getting in the way of any movement, "This is Torchwood. That's Captain Jack Harkness by the stairs, Owen Harper in the medical bay, Gwen Cooper is the black haired lady by the computer, Toshiko Sato is the other lady by the computer and Ianto Jones is the one in the suit."

"Okay, fine, but who are they and what do they do?" She asks exasperatedly.

"They're the space police on Earth, Amy." The Doctor explains, badly. "They collect all the alien artifacts that come through the Rift and keep them safe and out of the hands of people who will abuse them."

As the Doctor was talking I move away from the stairs and towards Amy and the Doctor. "Why hello there!"

"Don't even think about it." A blond-haired man says before the Doctor can even open his mouth. "She's married."

"That's never stopped me before." I say jokingly, but subtly back off when I see the look the ginger is giving me. "So, who're all you lot?" I say trying to change the subject.

A sexy looking woman walks past me and points at the Doctor, "He'll introduce everyone."

The Doctor looks at her aghast but obediently starts to introduce everyone, "We didn't have a very good introduction time in the TARDIS before, so this is Doctor Helen Magnus, Head of the Sanctuary Network and of Old City in Canada. This is Doctor William Zimmerman, her second in command, psychiatrist and writer. This-" Here I interrupt, directing my query to William, "What do you write?"

"Bits and pieces, you know?" He shrugs as the good looking woman who put the Doctor in command of the introductions calls out to someone, "Hey, Shakespeare, come up here and take a look at this, we need your expertise."

Someone behind her snickers and Doctor Zimmerman turns and walks up the stairs. River is the first one to react.

"Did she just call him…" She trails off in apparent disbelief and shakes her head, "Unbelievable, I should have guessed." She turns to me then and smiles, "So, what did you do with my ship?"

I frown in confusion for a minute before realization dawns, "Oh… your ship..." I look at the Doctor uneasily, but he is at a loss as to what we're talking about. "Before we begin, I'd like to have you know, that your ship was blown up to save the lives of many, many people."

Behind me I hear my team start whispering as they dissect this new piece of information given to them. "But it's a long story and one I'd rather save for the road." River gives me a patient look and I realize she's biding her time to strike.

She lifts her arm so it shows her wrist in a faux stretch and I see the vortex manipulator on her wrist. _MY _vortex manipulator on _HER _wrist. Admittedly from the future, but still… _MY _vortex manipulator. My eyes narrow and she smiles at me smugly.

Tosh chooses that moment to come over, "We just got a spike in the rift activity. What do you want to do, Jack?" I turn away from River to look at her, pause and then start talking.

"Okay, take Owen, Ianto and some other various people, the Doctor will tell you who." I turn to the Doctor and he nods, "Take Amy and Rory, they'll enjoy it and..."

When he trails off, I know he wants to say, _Keep them out of trouble. _When did things become so bad, that Torchwood became a viable distraction technique? I nod slightly and the Doctor goes to continue, before the woman from upstairs strides down again.

"As it seems you can't keep your tiny minds on an introduction for longer than I few seconds, I'll have to take over." The hot woman says as she walks down the stairs to come next to Amy and her man. "This is Amelia and Rory Pond." She walks around further to stand in front of River, "You already know River, Jack, but for everyone else, this is Doctor River Song, archeologist." She gestures up the stairs with a broad wave, "And the talkative one is Rosemarie Hathaway and the not so talkative one is Amanda Bering."

"And who are you? Pol Pot?" Owen says with his typical subtlety.

"Me?" She answers, raising an eyebrow, "Why, I'm Melody Song."

When she announced her name, Gwen collapses and begins to scream.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm hitting writer's block right now. Anyone else more than a little confused… okay, hands right up. Yep, well… we're all in the same boat here, so don't expect me to have any more idea about what's going on here than you.**


End file.
